Memories in the Fire
by PrincessShorty3
Summary: When Amelia was little, her home was burned down and her parents died. Her and her brother were all who survived. Years later, Amelia is still having issues with nightmares about the incident and someone is actually trying to kill her. The killer is linked to the accident and she'll need help in order to survive and defeat this mysterious person. (warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: There's genderbending! Rated M for language, future violence, adult themes…all that jazz.**

**Disclaimer: Oh ho ho! You're lucky I don't own Hetalia!**

**Ah, so let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

"Name?"

"Amelia Jones."

"Okay...just a moment." The woman typed something into her computer and glanced back up at me with a smile. "Okay, go down this hall, all the way down, make a right and then it'll be the second door on your left."

I nodded and thanked her.

Slowly, I made my way down the hall, examining every little thing. The hall seemed to go on forever. I looked up at the paintings and posters lining the wall with inspirational or heart-warming things, of course there would be that kind of stuff. It was kind of irritating that I had to come to a place like this again, I had to tell another person about my whole life and go through the same process of not being helped despite whatever they told me and tried. I was finally at the end of the hall. I made my right turn and went to the second door on the left, just as the girl instructed.

I knocked on the door gently, afraid to be too loud in this ungodly quiet place. "Hello? I'm here for an appointment."

Nothing.

I sighed in irritation and knocked again, louder. "My name is Ameli-" I was cut off by the door opening.

A tall, blonde man with beautiful blue eyes stood before me, with the smile of an angle. "Ah hello, you are Amelia Jones, correct?" I nodded and he extended his hand. "I am Francis Bonnefoy. Nice to meet you. Please come in!"

He side-stepped out of the doorway and I walked in. The room was small but very elegant. The walls were white but had deep brown trim lining the room. The window was right across from the doorway and took up the whole wall space. It had nice shades which were pulled up to let in the fleeting sunlight from the cloudy day. His desk was right in front of the window, facing the door, along with two nice red leather couches facing each other in front of the desk.

I chose to sit on the right side, because that's the side I always sat on. Once I sat down, Francis did the same, sitting across from me and writing things down on a clipboard.

"Okay! So...I have your information for the most part, but I want to hear you say it for two reasons. One, some people lie and then everything gets messed up. Two, it helps me understand the problem better and it creates trust. Now, let's begin." He smiled and glanced down at the paper.

"Name?"

"Amelia Jones." I pursed my lips and glanced around. Nope, the room is still the same as it was two seconds ago.

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yeah, World Academy..."

"Ah, I've heard it's hard to get in there." I nodded and he continued. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior this year. It's been pretty rough the last two years but I'm hoping that it'll be better this year..."

Francis paused for a moment before speaking. "What is the reason you are here?"

"For...for my nightmares, about my family. About the incident in general."

He nodded and wrote something down. "Any family?"

"Just my brother, Matthew, although I call him Mattie. He's nineteen and in the hospital now. He's always been pretty weak...but only his immune system. He himself is ripped! He's so freakin' in shape, it's crazy. But he's always been really vulnerable to dumb stuff like the common cold and it really takes it out of him."

"So is he always in the hospital?"

"I mean I guess...but he's not weak. A lot of people think he's weak and it's just not true. Mattie is a badass! He's so freakin' cool I look up to him a lot! He's always positive, always supporting me, always protecting me...he's so great...the best brother I could ever hope to have!" I smiled at the thought of Matthew. I always got excited about my brother, he was the only family I had after all.

Francis nodded and rested his elbows on his knees while he held his chin on top of his intertwined fingers. "I see. Well he seems lovely. But now, what's he in the hospital for this time?"

"He got sick again. Just a common cold, it's pretty serious, but it's surprisingly not expensive. My friend Arthur, his brother works at the hospital and he always gets Mattie in and out with minimal charges. It's awesome since he's always there anyways. I'm actually going to see him today!" Francis nodded and smiled at me.

"I see...well I hope he gets well soon." Francis once again wrote something else down and then looked at the clock. "Wow that took up a good ten minutes. Okay, now that I know about you, I'll tell you about myself. It's only fair." He paused. "Hmm, where to start? I was born in Paris, France. My family lives there still, though...they refuse to come to America but maybe it's for the best. Anyways, I am twenty-eight years old and have been doing this job for about four years. I have a wonderful wife, her name is Joan and she is the nicest woman I have ever met in my life. She actually works at World Academy. She works in administration so she is available if you need her for anything."

"Well that's cool. I'll have to go find her then!" I smiled and he laughed lightly.

"Yes, she loves meeting my clients so I'm sure she'll also be excited to meet you."

We talked for the rest of the session, which was about fifty more minutes, about ourselves but not once, did we mention my problem. I didn't care so much but I was prepared and then surprised. I did like the idea of getting to know him and it was even fun, definitely more fun I've had with any other therapist. He gave me tips and suggestions about how to make the nightmares go away or stop a little.

"Okay, now that we've gotten to know each other better, next time we will begin talking about the reason you came in the first place. Which is the incident with your family. Here is my number if you need to talk about it before next week." I nodded and we walked out of his office, apparently I was his last for the day. "So what are you doing now?"  
"Oh, I'm going to visit my brother, Mattie."

"Oh that's right." We walked past the front desk and the receptionist smiled at us. I looked out the big glass doors and it was raining.

"Oh shoot..."

"What is it?"

"I don't have an umbrella..." I said sheepishly.

"Don't tell me you walked here..." I nodded and he shook his head. "No, no that won't do. I'll give you a ride to the hospital. I insist. I will not have one of my clients walking around in the rain."

"Really? Wow, thanks Mr. Bonnefoy..."

"Francis." He corrected.

"What?"

"I prefer Francis, Mr. Bonnefoy is too formal for me."

"Oh, okay..." We walked out to his car and I was surprised to say the least. It was a very modest, blue Cobalt SS. It wasn't that it was a bad car, I just expected more I suppose. We got in and the interior was definitely a million times fancier than the exterior. It was like a whole other car! I sat down and tried to not get too much water on the leather seats.

"This is an amazing interior! Holy crap it's just so nice!"

Francis laughed and adjusted his mirrors. "Thank you. I spend a lot of money on this car." I looked around a bit more before turning to Francis. "Okay, now is it the hospital three blocks over?" I nodded and we were off.

Once we got to the hospital, I got out and thanked him for the ride. He waved me off and drove out of the parking lot. Well, less walking for me, that's _always_ a good thing. I walked into the main area and found the elevators with ease. There wasn't a lot of people here at the moment so I didn't have to wait for an elevator or share it and be super awkward about it. Once I got to the correct floor, I walked out and made about a billion turns before I got to my brother's room. Glancing in, I saw Matthew was awake and watching a hockey game...of course.

"Mattie!" I ran over to him and practically jumped on him, carefully of course, to make sure I didn't pull any wires or needles. He jumped a little but hugged me back when he realized it was me.

"Hey Amelia...I didn't think you'd be this early. How was it today?" He smiled and moved over so I could sit on the bed with him, which I did.

"It was okay, we didn't talk about it but we will next time...but nevermind about that! How are you doing? Getting better? Gonna go back to Gilbert's anytime soon? Has he even visited you lately? I'll kick his ass for you if he's not being a good enough boyfriend." I took the remote and turned down the irritating sounds of the crowd cheering on the tv.

"I'm recovering pretty slowly, like always. I'm not as strong as you are. And yes, Gil has visited me multiple times in the past week. You know he doesn't miss anything." He nudged my shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? You're the strongest guy I know!" I grabbed Matthew's hand and put it up to mine. "Do you see this? Your hand is twice the size of mine! You're a giant." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah well you know what I mean." He smiled his cute smile and coughed a few times.

"You alright? You dying? Oh dear god please don't die on me Mattie."

"Calm down, it's just a cough." He looked out the window and sighed. "So when do you start school?"

"Oh...I start in about...a week? I won't be able to see you as much. That sucks though. It's bad enough I have like three jobs just to help pay for things but now I'll have school. Mattie, don't make me go!" I fell over him, lying my head on his chest and sighing. "I hate school. It's just death waiting to happen."

Matthew chuckled and pat my head. "I know, I know but you gotta go Amelia. I graduated doing the same thing so you can too."

I was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. We both looked over to see Ludwig, standing next to the wall carrying a bag. Ludwig was so tall and strong and strict. He held himself well, always tall and confident in everything. I guess I would be jealous if I wasn't so cool.

"Hello, Matthew...Amelia." He stepped into the room slowly and kept to the wall. He set down the bag in front of Matthew and put his hands behind his back.

"So what're you doin' here big guy? Did ya miss me that much that you couldn't wait for school? Aww how sweet!" I nudged his arm and he glanced over to me.

"Oh of course. How did you know?" Ludwig said, rolling his eyes. "No. I actually came because Gilbert told me he forgot to give you this. He said it wouldn't be awesome if I didn't give this to you and then complained for about an hour even after I said okay." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I have no idea what you see in my brother but I'm glad he's working so hard for you."

Matthew smiled and looked in the bag, only to pull out a big shirt and some pictures. "What is this? His shirt? Wha—" He smiled at the pictures but sighed. "Pictures of Gil. Of course. Why _wouldn't_ it be? Oh…there's one of us."

Ludwig had a ghost of a smile on his face and nodded. "Ja. He does that. Hey, but I need to be going. I was only going to drop this off and go. So goodbye." He bowed slightly and Matthew nodded.

"Okay Ludwig, see ya later. Hey Amelia, I think I'm gonna take a nap. I was up for a while before you came."

I nodded and hugged Matthew tightly to where I heard him make a pained sound. "Love ya Mattie. Get better! You need to be okay soon so we can hang out again." We hugged once more, just because I couldn't stand the fact that my brother was in here and then I left.

I ran out into the hall and saw Ludwig making his way slowly down the hall. I definitely wasn't going to be alone in this place, hospitals are depressing and huge! I ran over to Ludwig, yelling his name and he visibly winced and turned around.

"Yo! Ludwig, wait for me, man! Why the rush? Hospitals aren't _that_ bad." Despite my better judgment, I always talked to Ludwig. He just needed a hero to brighten up his day!

"There's no more reason for me to be here, Amelia." He walked at his normal speed which was surprisingly fast. I had to adjust my strides in order to keep up with him! What the heck…hasn't he ever heard of common courtesy? If someone is walking with you, you should walk next to them!

"Yeah…well you could've waited for me!" I punched his shoulder lightly and he just rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me for giving you privacy with your brother."

"You weren't even out of the room before he said he was gonna take a nap! Ludwig, you're always so…so…grumpy I suppose would be the _only_ word to describe you."

"Excuse me? I am _not _grumpy. If anything I'm—"

"Uptight maybe? Yeah that fits better." Suddenly I was locked into a chocker hold with Ludwig glaring down at me. It took a lot to push Ludwig to the point of public displays of affection…although this was far from it…but I must've pushed one too many buttons. Oops.

"L-Ludwig. Can't breathe!" I grabbed his arms and pulled myself up so I could breathe. Obviously it wasn't enough to actually hurt me but it was enough to be uncomfortable. His arms were fucking huge!

Suddenly, I was released from my death grip and I put one hand around my neck and another on my knees, breathing hard. Maybe it was a bit dramatic but I almost died from a love-hate-irritated-bipolar German guy. So it was definitely called for.

"You are_ so_ very irritating." He sighed and I hung on his arm, practically being dragged.

"Even more than Feliciano~?" I asked, holding on for dear life.

"Get off me! And yes…well maybe. I don't know, you two are on a whole different level of irritating so I suppose it varies. But right _now_, yes." He looked around and a few people were staring. Suddenly, I was picked up by my shirt and put on the ground, far away from him. How rude.

"Ludwig…why are you so cruel? I just want to be your friend…to be loved! And you deny me! Oh how you wound me so!" I put my hand over my heart and ran up to his side. If he was going to be grumpy, I was going to be a pain in the ass. No avoiding that. Ever.

"That's funny, now stop talking. I need to go back home and double check that I packed everything. Have you even started?"

"Oh yeah…no I've been real busy with jobs and everything…Oh! Did I tell you I got another job? I'm working with kids after school! So I have the pet store and kids! They're practically the same thing so it should be easy!" I glanced up to see his reaction and he had a hint of a smile. How cute.

"Congratulations. I know you work pretty hard. But I hope you can control it all during school. You're not going to be able to do well, do your jobs and visit Matthew. I know you."

I narrowed my eyes and hip bumped him. "Obviously you're underestimating me. I'm amazing if you haven't noticed. I have been able to keep this up for a few years now and I even got into this school…I'm trying hard so I don't need your sass!" I huffed and turned forward.

Somehow we managed to get out of the hospital through that whole talk and I didn't actually realize it until we were out in the front of the hospital. Time seemed to fly when I was with Ludwig which was crazy because we never did anything but talk about serious stuff or he'd tease me in his strange, angry way that I really wasn't sure was teasing sometimes.

"—lia? Amelia? Are you okay?" I saw a hand in front of my face and jumped a little.

"Jesus, man! I almost had a heart attack!"  
"Well you were spacing out. _Excuse_ me." He huffed and I crossed my arms. "I was asking you if you needed a ride back to your home…I take it as a yes?"

"Oh uh…yeah. Thanks Ludwig! You're awesome sometimes, ya know that?" Smiling, I hooked my arm with his and started walking to his car. Ludwig could be scary sometimes but he's a softie and he loves me deep down. I know it.

He sighed and got into the car, after I did of course…he was slow. Once the car was started, I glanced at him and opened my mouth, ready to say something before I was cut off.

"So we're heading towards Sakura's home, ja?" I nodded and he started driving. "I still don't understand how you two are even getting along. You seem a bit too hyper for someone like her."

"Yeah, well I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" I grinned and looked out the window. "I dunno though, I got her out of her shell a little and she's really fun when we're alone at least. Pretty talkative but she's so formal and that sorta bugs me…ah well. What can you do, amirite?"

We talked for the rest of the ride to Sakura's house. It was mostly small talk and of course, hearing Ludwig talk, well more complain about Gilbert but it was fun. Once we got to the house, I waved Ludwig goodbye and blew him a kiss, knowing that it'd make him flustered and angry which I always thought was hilarious.

I walked up to the door and tried to open it.

Locked.

"Huh…is she not home? Ah crap are they still gone?" I rested my head against the door, now what was I supposed to do?

Oh yeah!

There was a key that Sakura told me about, just in case they weren't there when I got home today! I looked around the yard for a while and looked under a bunch of rocks on the side of the house for a good twenty minutes.

Aha! Found it!

"_Finally!_ God damn there are _so_ many rocks out here!" I brushed the dirt off of the key and walked back up to the door, putting it in and turning the lock. Success! Now I could go in and do nothing!

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I was glad I was home...well sort of. The house was empty, as I suspected. They must have come back temporarily though because there's a note on the counter. I picked it up and started reading it, looking in their fridge for food.

'_Amelia,_

_I am terribly sorry that we are not back yet but we will be soon. Some more issues came up and we had to leave again. I tried to text you but got no response so I assume you were with Matthew. We are coming back tomorrow so I do hope that you can manage until then. Please don't forget to water the plants, clean up any messes you make or lock the doors. We will be back by dinner time tomorrow, so after your shift tomorrow._

_-Sakura-_'

Ah. Well that explains it. Family troubles I guess. But I suppose I should go pack my things for school.

I walked into my room that was right next to Sakura's and I sat on the bed that sat in the corner. I glanced around and eventually opened my closet and pulled out a suitcase. When did I have so many things? When was the last time I actually packed anything myself?

After about five minutes of trying to figure out what to pack and what I could leave, I groaned and got up. "I'll just pack tomorrow." I said. I lazily pushed everything into a corner, closed the closet doors, changed into pjs and flopped into bed. After turning off the light of course. God, what a long day.

**Wow. Okay, so I've been wanting to write this since forever and I finally got around to it. This is my first actual fan fiction****…****so uh, please don't be too harsh on me. Please tell me what you thought of it and if I made any mistakes. I would love to hear what you think of it C: **

**You should totally review~ **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

***** means that it's a new scene just fyi...I realize you guys could probably figure that out but ya know...some people might now get it.**

**Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

Ringing, ringing and more ringing. "Ah shut up already!" I said, turning in my bed to the night stand next to me. It was my phone of course and I was just about to throw it at the wall before I looked at the screen.

Shit! I'm gonna be late!

My new job starts today! I _cannot _be late! I sprang out of bed and rushed to the closet to get some clothes. What was good for working with children? I don't even know. I grabbed some dark jeans, a blue t-shirt, some undies, a bra and ran to the bathroom. Good thing nobody was here so I didn't have to be quiet.

When I got to the shower, I practically fell in and almost hit my head. That could've been bad. I turned on the shower, got in and washed myself and my hair, as fast as I possibly could. Good thing the hot water wasn't working right or else I probably never would have gotten out of the shower.

I grabbed the towel next to the tub, dried myself off and threw on my clothes. It took longer than I expected to get my hair brushed out and I'm pretty sure about half of it is now on my brush. There were so many knots!

Done, finally. Now I could leave. I ran to the door, putting on my shoes as I did so and nearly tripping over myself like the graceful butterfly I am. I ran outside, closed the door and turned the key. There, the door was locked, and now all I had to do was go and put the key back and I could be on my way!

My bike had a special place on the side of the house where it didn't distract from the lovely front, back or side gardens. It was in the shade and always had a tarp around it which took _forever_ to get it off. Once I actually got my bike ready, I brought it out front and closed the small gate behind me. Okay, _now _I could leave. Finally.

Phone?

Check.

Locked doors?

Check.

On time?

Well, I'll make it.

I hoped on my bike and started riding fast down the street. Good thing this place was close because I was close for time. I got to the daycare in record time! Although...I was a little illegal about it. But that's not important. So what if I almost caused a crash or two? They _didn't_ happen and that's all that matters, right? Yes.

"Amelia!" As I rode up to the front and hopped off my bike, I heard a very familiar and cheery voice.

I turned and smiled. Yep, it was him. "Hey Feli. Sorry I'm sorta late. I promise to do better next time...I just sorta didn't wake up to my alarms." I gave a sheepish smile and he waved it off.

"Ah, no problem...you should be earlier next time but you aren't in trouble! But c'mon! There's one thing that you need before you can start." He grabbed my hand and led me inside.

It was fairly small, considering it was a daycare and there was only gonna be like fifteen kids, all the size of a pillow. The main room was lined with bookshelves and bins filled to the brim with toys, the center completely empty. There were a few idle tables with art supplies on them and the walls were painted quite obnoxiously colorful. But then again, it was for kids and it probably kept their attention more than if it were just all one color. The cafeteria, which was tiny as hell, was to the left and had the shortest tables I'd seen in a while. I always forget how little everything has to be for them.

I could only check my surroundings for a moment before we turned right and went into what I assumed was a break room. It was small, had a mini fridge, microwave, cabinets with snacks and probably first-aid stuff.

"Okay! Now, here ya go!" Feliciano dug through a drawer before pulling out a small pin with my name on it. "I made it yesterday...you wear this because the kids definitely won't remember your name. Especially if you're new."

I took the pin and put it on. "Well that's fun...but okay so when do we-"

I was interrupted by young voices screaming with excitement and yelling Feliciano's name. He quickly ran out of the room and opened his arms for the little ones to jump into. He hugged them, falling down to the ground when a few more tackled him, and he looked so adorable.

"Everybody, this is Amelia! She'll be with us now! Say hi." Feliciano gestured up to me and they all looked.

I gave my best smile and breathed in. "Hey little ones! I'm Amelia and I'm the hero! So if you need anything, come ask me because the hero does everything!" I immediately got a response of them all running from Feliciano and tackling me. Needless to say, I wasn't expecting it and I fell backwards.

The day went on longer than usual, most likely because I had a short attention span and the kids had an even shorter one than I had. I couldn't keep up with those kids! God, how do they even have that much energy? I have never felt so old. At the end of the day, the kids left one by one, and two of them hugged me, their names, Peter and Ravis, which made me feel nice. After everyone was gone, we started cleaning up all the messes that the kids left behind.

Why couldn't they clean up after themselves? I did it all the time! I know they're kids but seriously No. You clean your own messes. Ah, but I guess that's what I'm here for.

"So, how was your first day? The kids _really_ seemed to like you. When Lovino tried to do this, he had to leave because he kept getting in fights with the kids."

I tilted my head and made a face of disbelief. "I can't even _imagine_ Lovino coming here to even _try._ That must've been...eventful." He nodded.

"Yeah it was...He doesn't want to come back because the kids tackle him..."

"That seems about right. But uh, to answer your question, I had fun! It was fun just...exhausting I guess. I haven't played with kids in a while and they're a tad different from animals because they can talk and think a little bit more but it was fun." I finished putting away all the 'Dora the Explorer' coloring books and the Disney dolls back in the bins and sighed. Why did the kids feel the need to hide them everywhere?

"Done?" I nodded. "Okay...that means we can leave. Are you going straight home?"

"Yeah, I think Sakura should be home by now. It's about five, so by the time I get back, they should be there. Oh, and thanks again for helping me get this job. It means a lot to me." I smiled and before I knew it, I was in a surprisingly bone-crushing hug by none other than Feliciano.

I hugged back and I could hear him make that trade-marked 'Ve~' sound he always seemed to make when he was extremely happy. I always loved hugging Feliciano...or hugging in general. It's proven that hugging can reduce stress and keep you healthy...or something like that. So that's why I hug all the time! It actually makes me feel better anyways. But Feliciano is the only guy friend I have who actually hugs me back normally.

Ludwig is always so awkward, I'll hug him and just barely connect my fingers so I can make the hug better and he just awkwardly pats my back like I was some drunk acquaintance that he needed to cheer up and didn't know how. Then Arthur...he just seemed to dislike the whole idea, at least on the outside. He's one of those people that's always pissed off about everything you do, blushing left and right but secretly love it. It's cute to a point but then after a while it's irritating. Then there's Feliciano who hugs me back eagerly and more forceful than you'd expect from someone his size. Ah, and then the girls...they all hugged normally, the way I do, with a lot of friendly love. But then there's Sakura who is just too formal and not really into 'touching' whatever that means...

"-party. So you can come right?" While I was comparing my friends' hugging abilities, apparently Feliciano stopped hugging me, we made it outside and he had been talking the whole time. How the hell did I space out _that _much?

"Ah, yeah! Sure! What about a party?"

"You can come right? Elizabeta is planning it so we can get to know people better!" His hands exploded upwards as he talked, he loved to talk with his hands.

"Ah. Well uh, if I don't have work...sure...when is it again?"

"Saturday night. So it'll be right before school. A lot of people will be moving into the dorms soon anyways so it'll be easier to get more people there."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll ask her about it later."

I finally got home and I saw that the gate was open and a short girl with black hair was walking around the yard, carrying big bags of something. It was Sakura obviously, she was too young and too...stylish to be her mother.

"Sakura!" I hopped off my bike and walked it to the gate.

"Oh, Amelia. How are you? I was wondering when you'd get back." She smiled sweetly. She was surprised, I could tell because I went to hug her and she tensed before awkwardly patting my arm. "Ah, yes."

"Okay so...food?" I smiled and let go of her. She nodded and we walked inside, of course I was in front because I was starving and in lived here too...I was allowed to barge in.

We got to the kitchen and I saw her mother making dinner. "Oh! Amelia. There you are...I thought you'd be home around this time..." She stopped what she was doing to hug me and I hugged back. She was such a nice woman.

"Oh well...here I am! Work was fun but very exhausting. How do kids have _that much_ energy? I don't think I'll ever understand."

"That's how everyone feels about you." Sakura said quietly. I stuck my tongue out at her and we stood near at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Both Sakura and I helped out with the rest of dinner, getting out plates and utensils to use for dinner. I always had a fork and knife because I could not, for the life of me, figure out how the hell to use chopsticks. Once the table was set, I ran back into the kitchen and helped bring out the food to the table. I always loved helping out with dinner, and Mrs. Honda always let me because of what happened to my parents.

"Yum! I'm starving!" I said, sitting down and putting the food on my plate. "Oh hey...where's Mr. Honda?" I asked.

"Oh...he's not going to eat tonight. He had to go to work and do some extra things because of the time that we took off for that little trip." Mrs. Honda said politely. I nodded and started to dig in.

As we ate, I talked about my day and about all the kids that were there. Sakura talked quietly and hardly at all, as always and her mother enjoyed hearing every little thing I had to say. Or that's how it looked like anyways... Once dinner was done, I insisted on cleaning up and that's exactly what I did. It was the least I could do after she made dinner for us. As I cleaned the dishes, I hummed to myself and Sakura walked over to me.

"Amelia?"

"Yes~?" I glanced over to her

"How was Matthew today?" She asked, leaning against the counter next to me.

"Oh. He was fine! Actually, he looked a lot better today. I think he should be out of the hospital again in about a week and a half? I don't know though because I didn't see All-star...but Mattie looked real good so I have a feeling he'll be out in no time!" I said, finishing the last of the dishes. "There! Okay...now I guess I'd better go get ready for school next week. Can you believe it's already here?"

"I know. But wait...you haven't packed yet? Not even a little?" She said.

I smiled sheepishly and we both walked out of the kitchen. "Well no...I meant to but I've been putting it off. I dunno, I'm just not excited to go back to school and live there. I mean it'll be weird. It's like hours away!"

"I know but it'll be nice to be away. It always is." She offered a small smile. "How about I help you pack tonight?"

I shook my head and we entered her room. "No...Oh but hey! We should finish up that drama we started!"

"Amelia, there's about six episodes left...there's no way we can finish it tonight _and_ be well rested for tomorrow. You need to pack! At least just some light things. You can't be so unprepared like this...we literally leave to go to the campus in two days." She sighed and got out a suitcase. "Now let's go."

"Oh someone is bossy tonight...but fine. I suppose you're right. I should..." We entered my room and Sakura immediately went to my dresser and dumped out a bunch of clothes. "Okay...oh but hey! Did you hear about the party Elizabeta is having?"

"Oh, yes I did. She sent out a mass text and that some people might have been left out of it by accident. I take it you are one of them." She looked through the clothes and up and me. "Well...let's get going."

I nodded and sat down, looking through what I really wanted to take. "Oh yeah...but are you going? Feliciano is going...which means Ludwig is going...which means Lovino is going...I'm pretty sure everyone we know is going to be there." I pursed my lips and glanced at Sakura. "I even heard Yao was going."

Sakura's face was dusted with a light shade of pink and she put the clothes I gave her into the suitcase. "O-oh really? I didn't know that." She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. "Don't even say it. Don't. Even."

"Oh but you like him! It's adorable! C'mon! You were gonna go anyways right? Now you have more of a reason..." I poked her shoulder and smiled.

"Pack! Go get more things! We aren't talking about the party until we are done." She shook her head and continued to fold my less than neatly folded items.

"Aye aye captain!" I saluted. Sakura rolled her eyes but laughed quietly. "So...where is the party even gonna be?"

"Elizabeta said it would be held at night, just off of campus and she said the school would allow it but somehow I think she was lying."

"Ah...that's probably right. I doubt the school would want all those kids having fun at any party they'd arrange...Elli surprisingly goes behind the schools back a lot. Such a bad but fun role-model for younger kids at the school..." I smiled.

I got out a lot of other clothes and sorted through them with Sakura. She yelled at me multiple times that I should've done this sooner and she didn't want to do it but had to. I'd never understand why she felt the need to mother me but it was nice all the same. After about an hour and a half of light packing, that's right..._light_ packing, we were done and I was finally able to flop on my bed and fall asleep. Not before Sakura left the room however.

Once I was alone, I checked my phone which I hadn't done all day and I had four texts. One from Elizabeta, two from Arthur and one from Ludwig. I sighed and looked at all of them.

**Eli: Amelia! Hey! Did you get my text about the party?**

**Arthur: Bloody hell why does my whole family feel the need to torture me!**

**Arthur: Oh by the way, my cousin Peter is going to the daycare that you work at. So have fun with that.**

**Ludwig: Have you finished packing? Feliciano was wondering if you and Sakura wanted to go to the movies or something tomorrow. I know you probably haven't or Sakura did it herself so text me back soon because he won't leave me alone.**

I sighed and put the phone down. I could text them all back in the morning...they could wait. I put my phone down and turned out the light, almost tripping over my suitcase on the way back to my bed. My eyes hadn't adjusted yet and my suitcase was conveniently placed in the middle of the room. Once I was back in bed, I stared up at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to strange noises in my bedroom. Who was in my room? I opened my eyes slowly to see three people, talking quietly and looking over to me. "Nng...what the..."

"Oh she's awake!" A voice said. I suddenly felt a force jump on the bed and directly on me. "Amelia! Wake up lovely! We're gonna finish packing and go to school early so you can help me plan the party!"

That voice could mean only one person. "Eli...screw you! Get off!" I covered my face with the blanket I could manage to move and it was suddenly ripped off me. "Ahh it's freezing!" I said, glaring up at Elizabeta.

"Yes but come on Amelia! We're gonna have to hurry! And you're lucky because your jobs allow you to move locations! There's no reason to put it off!" I was pulled to out of the comfort of my bed and to my feet. I slumped back down to the floor only to be pulled back up. "Don't go back to sleep! Come _on!_ I need you to get ready! Ludwig help me!"

I glanced around and Ludwig was indeed there...that was weird. "No...You already dragged me into her room, and I'm very uncomfortable. I will stand at a safe distance until she's clean and properly dressed." Ludwig said, crossing his arms.

Elizabeta sighed over dramatically and I suddenly felt a second pair of hands, however slightly smaller than Elizabeta's, pick up my feet.

"Thanks Sakura! C'mon...let's get this girl over to the shower. We'll be back Ludwig."

"What? No! Let me go back to bed! Ludwig! Help me! God dammit you German bastard!" I yelled, trying to kick and thrash my way out of their hold. They were very strong considering I had just gotten up.

We reached the bathroom and I was set in the tub gently. "Okay, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm going to count to three and if you aren't stripping by then, I'm going to do it for you!" Elizabeta smiled and I covered my body. No way in hell was I gonna let her touch me, especially when I was naked!

"I'll do it! Jeez! Get out though! I'm _not_ going to shower in front of you! You pervert!" I stood up and stilling covering my chest with one hand, I pointed to the door.

"Aw, no fun...but you have half an hour to get ready. We're going to finish packing for you, go out to the campus and eat so don't worry, I'll pick something out for you." I nodded and they left.

I got out of the tub and walked to the door, locking it. I could hear a small 'aw' from Elizabeta and I narrowed my eyes. Elizabeta was so nice but such a creep sometimes. I guess that's what being super confident in your sexuality, which hers just so happened to be bi, does to a person. I walked back to the shower and turned on the water, pointing the handle to hot. As I waited for the water to heat, I took off my clothes, one by one, throwing them in the hamper. The room was now starting to be filled with steam and that was my cue to get in the shower, which I did.

The water was hot and didn't wake me up like I'd hope it would. Instead, it made my eyes hurt and made me want to just drop where I stood and take a nap. So as reluctant as I was, I turned the water cold and dear god that did the trick. I immediately woke up and turned the water back to hot and brushed the cold out of my system. I decided that that was enough just waiting around and washed my hair and body.

Once I was done, I got out and immediately dried off because for some reason, the air was always like two degrees even filled with steam if you weren't in the water. Glancing around, I realized I didn't have any clothes in here with me. I usually got ready in my bra and underwear but I didn't even have _that_ so I was forced to do the worst thing ever. Go outside the bathroom in a towel and get clothes.

It wouldn't be so bad if I were alone or if it were just Sakura because she wouldn't do anything, she'd just look away. But no...Ludwig and Elizabeta had to be here. Ludwig wasn't too bad but he was a boy and that's awkward for him to see me like that! And Elizabeta...she would do something embarrassing I just know it. It was dangerous going out somewhere like this with her because even though she was sweet, she was surprisingly perverted.

I took a deep breath and wrapped the towel tightly around myself because if it wasn't Elizabeta doing something to embarrass me, it was my own undoing and that was even worse. I walked through the hall and stood in the doorway and just like when I woke up, they were all sitting there just waiting for me. Ludwig was the first to look and he turned red pretty quickly...how cute! But awkward all the same.

He awkwardly cleared his throat and the others looked over at me. "Amelia! There you are! Oh yeah...in totally forgot to put your clothes over there! Sorry...here ya go..." She handed me some dark skinny jeans and a red tank top.

"Can't I have shorts instead?" I asked, holding the outfit. "And didn't you kind forget two major things that I sorta need to wear on a daily basis?"

She nodded. "They're in the shirt. Don't worry I got you!" She smiled and looked outside. "But no shorts. It's supposed to be kinda cold later and you're helping me plan outside. And lunch is outside." I sighed and left the room rather eagerly to my sanctuary that was my bathroom.

After I got dressed, I dried my hair, brushed it out, made sure my eyebrows weren't all crazy like Arthur's and I was ready to go. I brushed my teeth because nobody likes morning breath and even though I haven't eaten, I was going to soon so there was no point in filling up now...well that's what everyone else told me anyways. Finally I was ready and I went back to the room and everyone was the same as before.

"So are we gonna continue packing?"

"No, Elizabeta did it for you..." Sakura said pointing to the suitcase.

"What? But I wasn't even here for it! How do I know you got everything?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, I got the things you usually wear, the things you love to sleep in, your blankets that you always sleep with, your special pillow, your comics, your laptop, and all that's left is the things in your bathroom." She smiled and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're creepy." I said.

"Well it's not the first time that I've packed for you. This always happens so I would think I'd know what to bring by now. But it's a public school anyways, it's not like you're going to be wearing anything but your uniform during school."

"I guess but it's just...ugh...fine...but I guess let's go then. Is Ludwig driving?" He nodded and they all stood up.

I walked to my bag and tried to pick it up. Dear god how much stuff did she put in this thing? It was so heavy! Thankfully it was one of those rolley bags so I didn't have to pick it up if I couldn't. We all walked out to Ludwig's car and I of course called shotgun because there was no way I was gonna sit in the back. The back was for losers and Amelia Jones was not a loser!

The drive was long but fun as always. When you have friends, everything seems to be a bit better. We eventually arrived on campus and found our dorms. I didn't know who my roommate was going to be but it sadly wasn't any of my friends. After all our stuff was in our dorms, we went right back out to the car and drove to a small restaurant where we met up with Arthur, Feliciano, and Lovino.

"Amelia! Ludwig! Oh my gosh you guys are here pretty early! I guess Amelia decided to get up pretty early then!" Feliciano said rather loudly as the four of us exited the car. Lovino just rolled his eyes and I could tell from way over here that he wasn't excited to see Ludwig. Nope, not at all.

I walked over to Arthur and Lovino who surprisingly got along sometimes...and they weren't killing each other so I'd say this was one of those times. "Hey Arthur...Lovino...what's crackin'?" I nudged Arthur's arm and gave a wink to Lovino. And as if they were the same being, they both rolled their eyes at the same time and gave me a unison sigh.

"It's about fucking time you got here...my brother wouldn't shut up about Ludwig and I was about to hit him." Lovino sighed and glanced over. "I don't even know what he sees in that guy...he's annoying and...Ugh he's German."

"Whatever...but why didn't you answer me last night? You get all offended when I text you back and then you don't do the same." He narrowed his eyes and I looked away.

"Oh...did I do that? Oh so sorry. Won't do it again...anyways, I'm hungry...are we gonna eat or talk all day?"  
As if on cue, Ludwig yelled to shut up and go inside. People looked at us and poor Ludwig turned red. Well that's what you get for yelling in public. Haha.

We all got inside and sat down way in the back of the restaurant. We all sat down in the same order we usually did. Ludwig at one end, Feliciano on his right, Lovino next to him, me, Arthur, Elizabeta and then Sakura.

We all ordered small meals since we'd all be splitting this. It took forever but our food finally came and in no time, my food seemed to disappear along with Feliciano who finished his pasta just as fast as I finished any type of food.

"So...about the party. I asked the school again and they said they'll allow it but only if it's on campus so there's gonna be changes but since I'm friends with one of the administrators...Miss Bonnefoy, she will be supervising it which means it'll actually be fun!" Elizabeta smiled and clapped her hands together. "But I still need your guys' help! Without you, I'd be doing this myself and that sucks so you're _all _going to do it."

Immediately, there were protests from Ludwig, Lovino and Arthur. None of them wanted anything to do with the preparations. I almost got punched in the face from both Arthur and Lovino throwing up their hands at the same time, leaving me hardly any room to avoid it.

"But guys! I mean...Ludwig, you, me, Amelia, and Arthur are going to be in student council so you need to be in it...and Arthur...well you were going to anyways don't even try and deny it. But we're all working on it because you're my friends and I have dirty secrets on each and every one of you that might leak out if you don't! What a crazy coincidence _that_ would be...and you could totally avoid it if you just help out."

Everybody went silent. There was no doubt in everyone's mind that Elizabeta would do anything she had to, to get what she wanted. She's done it before and nothing would stop her from doing it again. As if everyone was thinking the same thing, everybody, more or less at the same time, sighed and nodded. That just made Elizabeta happy and smile her sweet and beautiful smile.

"Great! Okay...so let's continue eating and I'll bore you with details in a moment!" She started eating again and the rest of the table took that as a cue to finish eating too.

The rest of our meal was filled with Feliciano talking to Ludwig about anything and everything and Ludwig just nodding and half listening, half wanting to leave. Lovino shot glares to Ludwig who would return them if he glanced over. Sakura talked to Arthur for quite a while about things I didn't understand because I came into the conversation late and that left me and Elizabeta to talk about the party...which the more I heard about it, the more pumped I was to plan it and live it. If I was going to help with it, it was going to be awesome. I was the hero after all and at school, that meant having awesome things!

The dinner was nice and it lasted longer than expected mostly just because we were all talking for what seemed like forever. Once we were finally out of the restaurant, we all drove back to the dorms and I made faces at Lovino and Arthur every time our car would pass theirs. Needless to say, they didn't find it as funny as I did but after a while, they started doing it back, which I was happy about.

When we got back to the dorms, I was a little anxious to find out who my roommate was. I left Elizabeta and Sakura to go back to mine where I saw someone just walk in. Oh god...it was one of two things...it was either my roommate or some creep trying to steal my stuff! I really doubted it was the second one but you never know what could happen! I've watched enough movies to know what happens next.

I walked over to the door and opened it, knocking quietly. "Um...hello?" I said, entering the room. A tan, beautiful girl turned over her shoulder and looked at me.

"Oh. Are you my roomie?" She smiled and I walked in. "My name is Michelle." She held out her hand and I smiled.

"Amelia Jones. Pleased to meet you." I looked at my suitcase and sighed. "I guess I'd better start unpacking..."

"Yeah, I need to do that too...oh! But so uh...I guess since we'll be sharing a room, I should tell you something." She laughed before pulling out a bunch of magazines with her on it. "I am a model and sometimes, I get a lot of guys following me around so uh sorry if that kinda ruins anything for you."

"Oh not at all! That's pretty cool but now that you say it...you definitely look like a model." I walked over to my suitcase and put it on its side. It took about five minutes but I finally managed to unzip it and let all of the clothes and everything else Elizabeta put in there stare back at me.

I took all my clothes out and stuffed them in the bottom two drawers of the dresser because Michelle had taken the top ones already and there wasn't going to be any discussion about that. Once all my clothes were stuffed into drawers and the remaining ones under my bed, I sorted through my comics and electronics. I was surprised to say the least that she got everything I had wanted to bring. Good job and very creepy on her part.

Michelle had left early to go wander the campus to find things. I really should have done that because every year, World Academy would move us to a different location. It moves countries pretty regularly and that's why I had met all of my friends because of this school. The first year it had been in Italy, then in Britain and now it was in America, but that was really only if you wanted to switch campuses...you always had the option to stay in one area but what fun is that!? I really should have explored the campus because I hadn't actually been around in the American campus before but I was just so lazy and that was not exactly what it wanted to do since I'd have to be planning for a party tomorrow.

My phone buzzing distracted me from my thoughts and I got off the floor and walked over to the table to check my phone. It was a text from Elizabeta. Of course.

**Elizabeta: Hey! Come on over to my dorm! I want to talk to you about the party!**

**Amelia: How about no...I'm exhausted and I've had enough party talk for one day. I swear, you're gonna kill me one day just by talking my ear off.**

**Elizabeta: Well someone is lame. But fine, I'll just show up tomorrow. We're going to go look around campus now if you wanna come! :)**

**Amelia: No thanks, I think a nap is necessary right now.**

**Elizabeta: Okay then! Don't come complaining to me when you can't find anything then!**

I smiled but put my phone down. If I kept responding, that would mean I'd never get in a nice nap. I changed clothes quickly to be more comfortable, arranged my blankets and pillow on my bed which I had grabbed when I first got into the room and laid down. After I was comfortable laying on top of the covers, I felt like I'd be even more comfortable under them, which I was. And after I was more comfortable, I closed my eyes for a small nap. I should've known it wouldn't be a nap. It's never just a nap for me.

I woke up in the morning at about eight. The blinds were closed but the light that peaked in through them blinded me. I glanced around the room and Michelle was in her bed, her dark hair hanging off the edge and her body sprawled out. And even in that state that shouldn't have been pretty, she was like a goddess. Damn models. How do they do it?

I was too awake now to go back to sleep and I had a lot to do. I had to go check around the campus to make sure I could find everything, go meet up with Elizabeta to plan for the party, sneak away from Elizabeta and go find some place where I could run off to if I got too overwhelmed. Because it always happened sooner or later.

After a quick shower and putting on some decent enough clothes to go out in, I exited the room slowly and as quiet as I could. Once I was out in the hall, there were other students walking around. They were all girls of course though because this was the girl's side of the dorms. I smiled at everyone I made eye contact with because you never know who is going to end up being your enemy and if you're nice to them, it gives them less of a reason to be one in the first place.

Just as I was about to go down the stairs and go outside, I heard my name said rather quietly. I turned around to see Sakura and she was dressed in her usually, bright colored clothing.

"Good morning Amelia. How are you this morning?" She asked.

"Oh, it's pretty good. I didn't mean to wake up this early but my nap last night turned into the full deal of sleep and the sun was right in my eyes. What about you?" I asked, starting to walk down the stairs.

Sakura followed and shrugged. "I guess I'm good. I'm pretty exhausted from Elizabeta not leaving my room until midnight last night. She wanted to make sure everything for the party was set up correctly. I don't understand what this party is even for though..."

I bit my lip. "I think it's so everybody here can get to know each other. I heard that she did this every year at every single one of her schools and that it actually helps. She just likes it though because it helps her get gossip."

Sakura nodded. "Well, are you off to get breakfast? If you are, we can go together. Oh, and a lot of people have come in this morning."

"I am _indeed_ going to get food. I always get food first thing in the morning! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day ya know..." I said, pointing at her.

We walked to the cafeteria and talked more on the way about her night. I looked around at everything and it was definitely a more impressive campus than I remembered it from last night. However, I wasn't exactly paying attention to it at all last night. I was more focused on the fact that we were getting food and then sleep. Now that I see it in the daylight though, it's nice.

The line for breakfast wasn't long but it was exactly short either. We stood in line waiting for about ten minutes before we got out food which was, to put it bluntly, pretty amazing. It was like all the other World Academy campuses, 5 star and definitely rich kid status. Thank god I had a full scholarship or I'd never have the pleasure of enjoying this.

"Oh gosh it's as lovely as I remember it! No offense to your mom's cooking but I just love these personal meals...they're just so...rich and I'm so poor so it's awesome!" Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I agree. It's nice to have this high quality food and not have to pay for it. Well not exactly."

As we ate, more students piled in and more filled the tables around us. It was a tad crowded for my tastes but that's what happens in schools. It gets over-crowded and you have to punch people out of the way to get what you want. I was tempted already a number of times to punch some of the students to get away from me with their obnoxious conversations and mannerisms.

When all had calmed down and the chatter had picked up a bit, the atmosphere seemed nice and friendly. Everyone seemed to be getting along pretty great. Just as everything seemed to be at its peak of morning happiness, everyone slowly became silent. I kept talking however and only noticed that everyone stopped when I glanced around at the obnoxious loud kids and their mouths looked like they were glued shut.

Why did everyone stop talking? What happened? I looked over to the front of the cafeteria to see five huge guys, all in a pack. Everyone was silent now and they all walked across the cafeteria, seeming to enjoy the intimidation they were giving off.

"Holy shit, they're huge!" I said _way_ too loudly. Suddenly, everyone, including the five guys that were enjoying their unspoken dominance, looked at me. Their stares made me feel uncomfortable and all I could do was look forward. And I made eye contact with one of the scariest guys in the group. Well shit.

**Hey guys! Okay...so I dunno if this is good or not but here it is! I wanted to write this faster and it's really not as long as I wanted it to be but it's a good place to end the chapter in my opinion...**

**So uh...what'd ya think? Is it alright? You gonna review? Yessss? Okay. So tell me what you think! Review and follows would be appreciated! I thank you for the time you took to read this C:**

**~See ya next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes were like ice. They were glaring at me...or I'm pretty sure it was a glare...sure seemed like it. From where I was, his eyes seemed blue but god damn...they were cold. That look was cold and gave off a hint of 'did you really just fucking do that?'

"Heh...oh did I say that out loud? Oh wow! Would you look at that! I'm totally done eating...guess that's my cue to leave. Later Sakura." I said, grabbing my trash and heading over to the trash near the guys.

I could feel stares from everyone in the room on me. Watching and probably pitying me. As calm and collected as I could, I threw my trash away, glanced around and gave a small wave to Sakura before walking out. Once I was out of sight, I dashed out and away from the building.

After a few minutes I guess I ended up at the school's courtyard because I was in a large clearing full of grass and trees. It was their own personal park I suppose. There was a sidewalk that went around the perimeter of the clearing, along with trees that guided its path. It was beautiful really...very quiet and relaxing. I headed over to a tree where it was mostly shade underneath and sat down. My back was against the trunk of the tree and I looked out at the whole area in front of me.

I sighed as my phone rang and I lazily took it out of my pocket but then freaked out when I saw it was Matthew. I picked up and practically slammed the phone into the side of my head. "Mattie? Hey! What's up?" I said cheerily.

"Wow you answered pretty fast. Good thing I called you on his phone and not mine." Gilbert. Of course it was him. He snickered and it rang through my head.

"Dude, I would've picked up. But what's up? What's wrong with Mattie?" I asked.

"Birdie? Oh yeah, he's fine but he's just about to get out. I think it's a little early but I'm excited and I wanted to tell you since he's out right now. He's sleeping right now so no you can't talk to him." I frowned and sighed.

"Oh...well that's good he's getting out early. What did Allistor say?" There was a pause. "Gil? What happened?"

"What? Oh sorry...I was just watching Birdie...he's just so peaceful right now. Ya know...I always get worried when he gets sick. I hope he stays healthy longer this time because it's a pain in the ass to have to pay these bills even if they're dramatically cheaper than normal. Plus, I just hate having to leave him here." He sighed. "But I was thinking that maybe we could come up after he gets out and we can come see you and West."

"West? Oh yeah...Ludwig. I forgot you call him that. But uh...yeah sounds great! Do you want me to tell him or are you gonna call him?"

"You can do it...I think Birdie is waking up. Talk to ya later Amelia."

"Alright. I'll do that. Make sure Mattie is good enough to go home...I don't want him going back anytime soon." He agreed and I hung up.

Well. That was good at least. Matthew was going to get out of the hospital again and then come to visit me! That's always exciting...I can't wait! I looked through the contacts in my phone until I found Ludwig's number. I clicked the call button and brought it to my ear. It rang for a few seconds before he answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Ludwig! You _know_ it's me. You always know!" I said, smiling.

He sighed heavily. Even though it wasn't directly into the phone, it sure sounded like it was. "I know. That's just a proper way of answering the phone. Anyways, what did you want? I'm working out right now."

"Oolala. Go Ludwig! Get all them girls! Or guys...whatever floats your boat." I could tell he was getting irritated because I could hear him put down his weights harshly. "Aha...okay sorry. Uh, Gil and Mattie are coming soon because Mattie is getting out. They're gonna come up soon and I guess that means we're gonna have dinner!"

"Oh. Well why didn't he just tell me himself?"

"I dunno. He called me on Mattie's phone...but I guess he's just too busy creepily watching Mattie sleep to call anyone at the moment. I think he just told me because Mattie told him or something..." I said, shrugging.

"Oh…okay well thanks for telling me. I suppose I should work on my cooking since I know none of us have money to spare. But Elizabeta told me she couldn't find you in your dorm. You have to talk with her about the party. The rest of us did that last night so now it's your turn."

"Oh shit...totally forgot about that...okay well I guess I'll do that. Thanks Lutz!"

"Don't call me that."

"I can do whatever I please. Now good day you German monster." I said playfully. "See ya later Ludwig...don't get into too much trouble without me"

"Ja. Bye." With that, Ludwig hung up and I got up very slowly. It was so nice here and it seemed like nobody really came over this far. I was on the furthest part away from the school and there were just more trees behind me.

Once I was up, I headed over to the dorms again to meet Elizabeta, getting texts from her left and right.

**Elizabeta: Hey! Come to my room!**

**Elizabeta: Amelia I know where you are...Ludwig told me.**

**Elizabeta: Come ooonnnnn! Amelia seriously you said you'd help!**

**Elizabeta: I have so many secrets on you it isn't even funny!**

**Amelia: Shut up! Oh my god I'm coming! Jesus...**

I sighed and put my phone down. I was going to break it if she sent me another text.

Once I got to her room, I opened the door and she pulled me in, closing it behind me. "Finally! Haha now you _can't_ leave! Perfect...okay so I was talking to Ludwig and Sakura last night about it and they are going to go and make sure that the area is still good."

"Okay...so what's _my_ job then? I guess you already have it picked out, yeah?" I asked.

"Yep! I need you to go to Mrs. Bonnefoy and get the list of things that we need. We already have some of it but we need to number of students possibly attending too so we can get the correct amount of stuff. Now go." She smiled.

"Okay...wait Mrs. Bonnefoy? Who's she?"

"She's an administrator here so don't be a butt...be nice and just get the list." Elizabeta sat down on her bed and got out a notebook filled with notes which I assumed was about the party. "Since it's kinda last minute, you'll be working all day on this...sorry!"

I sighed and turned to the door. "Gotcha...guess I'll go now then..." I opened the door and left before she could tell me anything else. God dammit...I wanted to relax today...I totally forgot about this.

Once I got out of the dorms, I headed for the main building. Needless to say, it was impressive. After a while of walking around, I ended up in the main building and eventually in student services where the administration was. I walked through the doors and after a few awkward conversations, I found where I was going and was at Mrs. Bonnefoy's door.

I knocked lightly and heard a quiet 'come in' and did just that. A woman, who I assumed was Mrs. Bonnefoy, sat at her desk. She moved her short, wavy blonde hair out from in front of her eyes and smiled. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm here for Eli...I mean Elizabeta. She's the one organizing the party or something and she said you have the list." I stated.

"Oh yes...you are Amelia right?" I nodded and she backed up in her chair to look through her drawers. "You know, Elizabeta wouldn't leave my office until I agreed. I've heard about her. Wherever she goes, she does this kind of thing and surprisingly gets good results each time. I'm surprised because I've never had a student here work so hard at trying to get everyone to get along. She's a bit crazy but a sweet girl."

"I totally understand that. But she also does this just so she can meet cute guys and get people together and all that jazz..." I said shrugging.

"Yeah well that's all good too. Everybody has a hidden motive to everything they're doing so I'm not too surprised that a teenage girl is thinking that. But here ya go. Found it...oh wait a moment..." She took out a pen and started writing something on it and while she did that, I took the chance to look around the small room.

There were pictures of her and her family or friends everywhere. That was always nice when people decorated and I always liked that people did that. Looking closer at her pictures, I noticed a certain someone and I squinted my eyes.

"Something wrong dear?" She asked.

"Oh uh...no! I was just looking at your pictures...uh is that your husband?" I pointed to a picture of her and what I assumed was her husband.

"Oh yes. That's my husband Francis. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yeah! He's actually my therapist now. He's really nice! Oh and I know why I seemed to know you...that's why! I didn't really piece it together but I totally knew...yeah..."

She laughed and held out her hand. "Well it's nice to meet you. I remember Francis talking about a new client...my name is Joan by the way. You can come to me with any problems and Francis or I could help. Francis comes back up here most of the week but two days he goes down to where I assume you met him." She finally finished writing and handed me the paper.

"Okay thanks...so I guess I'll see you at the party...it's on Monday right?" I asked, slowly backing away towards the door.

"Yes it is. Tell her it's been moved up though. It'll be from 5pm instead of 6pm until about 10pm because I have other things to do...don't forget to tell her though and I'll make an announcement during that first day too. So good luck getting everything ready! And I can arrange a meeting for you and Francis because he said he doesn't have one yet. Is that fine?" I nodded and she smiled at me as I said my goodbyes.

Okay. Now back to Elizabeta and start doing my part in this. After a detour or two that I took to purposely just put off planning for a little bit longer. Of course that got cut short when Elizabeta bombarded my phone with a billion texts...shut up already! I'm coming!

Once I got back to Elizabeta, she took the papers and gave me some busy work. I had to sort out a lot of decorations and do budgeting for the rest of the supplies we were going to get with the school's money. Eventually, I snuck away from my job and found Lovino in his room, complaining about having to find music and put it in a playlist...'cause ya know...that's _oh so _difficult.

"Lovi! What's up my main man?" I said, walking over to his desk where he was. He glanced behind him and widened his eyes slightly as a form of greeting.

"I really fucking hate this. Elizabeta threatened me with so much shit that I _cannot_ avoid this...god dammit. I'm sick of her being like that. Can't she just fucking ask nicely?"

"Oh yes because we _all_ know that you would help on your own. That's obvious..." I rolled my eyes and he shoved my arm lightly.

"Shut up. I do stuff sometimes. I'm not _always_ anti-social. But hey...what do you think of this?" He moved out of the way slightly and handed me headphones. Lovino always had the best music choices so it's no wonder why he was chosen for this.

"This is so freakin' cool man! Nice! It's gonna be so much better...oh thank God that Arthur didn't get this job...I think I'd die. What did he even end up doing?"

Lovino ran his hands down his face and sighed. "He's with my brother and that God awful Ludwig. Cooking. Feli and Ludwig can cook no doubt but Arthur seems to be as useful as a match underwater. He sucks so hard at cooking."

"Well that's...an analogy I've never heard before." Lovino rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "So, what are you gonna do now? Is this the only thing you had to do?" I asked.

"Well, now that the music is almost done, I think Eli wanted me to go and make sure the place was still good. I guess to check where everything would be? I dunno though...this is stupid."

"Aw Lovi, it's not _that_ bad. You _know_ that this always works. We _always_ make friends and you always find a way to make it worthwhile for you." I said, resting my hands on his shoulders. He pushed me off and I dramatically fell to the floor, grasping my heart and gasping for air. "Lovino...how _could_ you? I thought we were best friends! Oh how cruel you are!"

"Well you were wrong..." He said. Despite his words, I knew he didn't mean it. He always smiled when I did stupid stuff and it always made me feel awesome because I was like a hero...a hero for smiles. Not exactly the coolest thing but it's a hero none-the-less. "Wanna come with me to go check out the place? It'd be better with someone else and I guess you'll do." He held out a hand and helped me up.

"Oh wow. Sounds like a dream come true. Ya know, you're gonna end up alone if you insult everybody." We exited the room and headed towards what I guessed was the gym. Well...it _was_ the gym considering that's what it said over the doors. Ahh I'm so smart!

"So what are we doin' here?" I asked.

"Well all I need to do was check if it was still available but nobody is here...oh well."

"Oh. Well I talked to Mrs. Bonnefoy about it and she said it's still on and it's gonna start at five..." I glanced around the gym and it was very nice. Exactly what you'd expect from a classy private school gym. There was equipment everywhere, very expensive and made me want to use it!

Lovino looked over at me. "Good. Then I'll just text her and we can hang out." He said plainly. I only shrugged because I didn't have any objections or any real plans anyways. We walked over to the bleachers that were on the other side of the gym and sat down in front of them since they were put up. "So...I hear you got a new therapist. How's that?"

"Oh...yeah no he seems cool. I like him a lot so far. We didn't actually talk about my problem yet but we got to know each other and I definitely feel a bit more comfortable with him now. He's real nice and his wife if the woman helping us with this party thing." I said, playing with a lock of my hair.

"That's nice...so then how's Matthew? He's in the hospital again right?"

"Yeah but he's getting out soon! Aw Lovi...you _do_ listen to me!" I hugged him and he only struggled for a few moments before giving in and hugging my arm that was wrapped around his arms in front. I heard a couple of voices and both Lovino and I looked up.

Immediately my gaze was met with the same one from earlier this morning. That cold gaze of purplish-blue that seemed to literally freeze my heart. That was scary. I noticed that Lovino had moved out from my grasp and was glaring up at all of them. After my willpower finally came into play, I tore my gaze away from that guy's and looked at the others. There were two others and both more or less the same size but equally as intimidating. Wait. Scratch that, I don't get intimidated, I'm a hero!

"What the hell are _you_ looking at? Do you wanna fucking fight or something?" Lovino spat. One with blonde hair and glasses glared down at Lovino and they both seemed tense. Another with messy brown hair and thick eyebrows walked up to me and pulled on my hand while the other sandy-blonde haired guy stood back.

"What the hell! Get off me!" I said, swatting at the man's hand. Jesus Christ he was strong! Ahh my wrist was going to fall off! "Can you let _go_? Jeez!" He released my hand and I dramatically rubbed it where he had gripped it and it was red!

"Sorry...my name is Christian!" Aw, he had a cute accent. What was it though? Couldn't be American, nu uh. Couldn't be British. Hmm... "A pleasure to meet you!" He said with a big grin. Was it Australian? Maybe.

Lovino stood up and walked next to me. Was Lovino always slightly taller than me? "Yeah well I'm pretty damn sure that's a one-way feeling. Who the fuck do you guys think you are? We were sitting here and you could have easily gone anywhere else in the whole god damn gym and you choose _here_?" He scoffed and attempted at grabbing my hand but someone else beat him. Christian did.

Again I was pulled from Lovino and into the hold of this...strangely charismatic guy. "Come on! She doesn't want to go, do you?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I narrowed mine.

"Uh. Actually I have a lot of planning today." I tried pulling my arm free but it was really difficult. "Wow look at the time...maybe Feliciano and Ludwig are done putting out the fire Arthur has most likely made in the kitchen. We'd best be going..." I laughed a little more and suddenly I froze when I felt a hand on mine and Christian's.

The big guy just stood in the back watching was now right next to us. "Christian. Let go now or I'll hurt you. We only came to ask for one thing, not so you can flirt with a helpless girl." My jaw dropped. Helpless?

"Aw but Ivan-" Christian started to say.

"Man fuck you! I'm plenty strong! You don't even _know_ me!" I said, glaring. He turned his gaze on me and I suddenly felt very cold. What.

Lovino ended up fighting with that other stoic blonde and they were going at it until I took Lovino's arm and started walking away. "Fucking hell Amelia! I was winning!" He said, tearing his arm from my grasp. "Fuck you guys! Man what the hell is wrong with them?"

I heard heavy footsteps and a small 'wait'. I resisted turning around and Lovino and I walked out.

I figured they stopped following us as soon as we got out of the gym but Lovino was in denial. Despite him being a smartass all the time and standing up to people, he was always afraid. We were now in his room and he was sitting on his bed while I sat on Feliciano's.

"I can't believe that. What was their deal?" Lovino was boiling with rage and fear that maybe they'd come back.

"I dunno but what can you do?" I shrugged and laid my head down. "I don't wanna do the party anymore...that means work and I just...no."

Lovino rolled his eyes and got out his phone which started going off. "Yeah? What do you-. No I-. Eli! Shut the fuck up! I'll come...jeez...oka-okay! God shut up I'm _coming_...I'll bring her!" He sighed and hung up, throwing a pillow at me. "We gotta go to the courtyard, Eli's waiting with the others. C'mon..." He got up and dragged me off the bed and onto the floor.

Once we got to the courtyard, sure enough, everybody else was there. Sakura, Ludwig and Feliciano were talking while Arthur and Elizabeta were having a heated discussion.

"Don't worry, your hero has arrived!" Everybody turned to me and gave a small groan except Feliciano who waved frantically at both Lovino and I. "So what's up?"

Elizabeta smiled and gestured us over. "Okay. So we're gonna have to come here tomorrow and get everything set up after school since it starts at six-"

"Five."

"What?"

"Mrs. Bonnefoy told me to tell you it's actually going to be five."

Elizabeta sighed. "Okay...well then I guess we need to come _right_ after school. Amelia you don't have an appointment tomorrow right?"

"Oh no I don't think so...but I will on Tuesday so...ya know...don't plan anything for me then."

She nodded and brought everyone over to a bunch of boxes. "Okay, we're gonna get all these sorted and then tomorrow we gotta put it all up. Fun time, yeah?"

Everybody groaned except for Sakura who just sighed quietly and sat down. After about an hour of Elizabeta talking, she finally let everyone go but her and I took a walk around campus. "So you excited for tomorrow? Finally we're juniors!"

"Yeah I guess...I'm just sorta worried about Mattie...ya know? And my nightmares are back so that's ...fun." I sighed and rubbed my unclothed arms.

She shrugged. "Well I don't think you should worry. Matthew is very strong, he always has been. As for your nightmares, I'm sure it's just because you're stressed about school. It's been that way since I've known you. But hey, it's a new year, new people and even a new therapist! You'll be fine..." She smiled and pat my shoulder.

She always knew how to make me feel better when I was down. Despite her being kind of a pervert, she was one of the most sensible people I knew, that's for sure. We talked for a while more and soon enough, I was late getting to bed and was very tired in the morning. My roommate got up early in the morning and hogged the bathroom putting on makeup so I only had a few minutes to truly get ready. She was oh so considerate.

After I got a quick shower, brushed my hair and teeth, I headed out the door and to my first class. No time for breakfast and definitely no time to be late on the first day. That'd get me kicked out and then I wouldn't be able to pay for anything! My first class was science and I burst through the door, pretty relieved when I saw Arthur.

I rushed over to him and almost sat down before he pointed up to the board where a seating chart was. I groaned and walked up. I was in the very back in the middle of the class. I was still sorta close to Arthur but he was three seats up and a desk over...great. Now I got to be in the back with complete strangers. Woohoo.

I checked my bag to make sure I had at least one notebook and put it on my desk. When the bell rang, the announcements started and everybody sat lazily listening to them. Nobody was ever interested and it always took up about five minutes or more to do them. After the announcements were half-way through, people started talking and the teacher got angry and told everybody to shut up. It wasn't affective unfortunately.

After everybody settled down and class was starting, the teacher decided to call roll. I wasn't really paying attention though because I decided to text Matthew about how he was and all that jazz. A ball of paper hit my head and I glanced up to see everybody looking at me and the teacher glaring. Arthur was the one who threw it and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Amelia Jones, correct?" He asked.

"Uh yeah...sorry..." I said, awkwardly putting my phone away.

The teacher went through the rest of the list and then repeated the list of students not here on the first day. "Yao Wang? Tino _, and Ivan Braginsky?" No answer. "Are they all gone? Tsk...And on the first day-"

A large figure entered through the door and all eyes were on it. It was a man...or should I say boy? I don't know. But it was of course that creeper I met earlier. He definitely wasn't Yao so was he Tino or Ivan?

"And _you_ are?" The teacher asked coldly.

"Ivan Braginsky." Ivan it was. The teacher sighed and pointed to the seat in the second row, far right. He walked over and he glared at everybody he made eye contact with except me. He didn't look at me. But that was okay because I didn't want to freeze from his ice stare anyways...

Half-way through the class, we were taking a break and of course I got up and went over to Arthur...only to be thoroughly ignored because he found other people. Who exactly was more interesting than me? No matter, I guess I could make other friends...looking around, I realized everybody was already in groups and nobody wanted to be with me. I'd try and talk to them but they'd just slowly not let me contribute to the conversation or ignore me.

By the time our break way over, I was pretty pissed. All I had in this class was Arthur and Yao, who I wasn't exactly best friends with but I knew him, and Arthur totally ignored me! That jerk...I noticed how that guy 'Ivan' was alone too. I was basically just lumped in the same group of 'friend-less weirdo' along with him! Hell no! For the rest of class I just kind of pouted, taking notes and wondering why Arthur felt he was too cool for me. There's no one cooler than me.

Everybody finished their notes and worksheets before I did so of course, I was going to stay until I was done but what I didn't realize is that someone was waiting for me. I finished my notes and the teacher looked fairly irritated that I stayed but whatever, I was going to get my education and he wasn't going to stop me. I looked up and saw Ivan sitting down still, lazily copying notes as I did and Arthur at the door looking genuinely scared.

I packed up and walked over to Arthur and he grabbed my hand, walking me out of the class rather quickly. I glanced back and saw Ivan look up at me and shivers ran down my back. God damn why was he so terrifying!?

"Arthur what the hell? I'm mad at you!" I said, yanking my hand away.

"Why the hell are you mad at me? What did I do?"

"Well you totally ignored me and made seem like I have no friends! That's bullshit because I have _a lot _of friends!" I said, punching him in the arm. Arthur glared and pushed me slightly before starting to walk away, which I followed.

"I don't believe that happened. I said hello to you and I resumed my conversation with that nice girl sitting next to me! Jeez Amelia you truly are _so_ clingy!"

I put my hand over my heart and lightly kicked the back of his leg which he sent a death glare back at me...again. "Well you're a jerk because I was totally gonna tell you something cool and you just sort of blew me off for some girl you don't even know!"

"Yes but I _will_ get to know her if you'd leave me be. And that Ivan guy, he was terrifying and you were the only two left, I wasn't just going to leave you."

"Oh, so you'll ignore me but you won't leave me to die by the hands of some scary guy? How sweet. You are _too_ kind my dear Arthur. Too kind indeed."

Arthur sighed and I didn't realize we were walking so slowly because we only just got out of the mini hall that our science room was in. I glanced back, hoping that guy wasn't behind me because if he was, I was about to flip out. The last thing I needed was to get beat up a crazy guy who looked like he could murder me any second before the party and my appointment tomorrow.

The day went on and I discovered most of my classes were with friends except for one that had literally every single guy in the group with Ivan, which was my . The only one who talked to me was Christian and I ended up talking to him because he wouldn't leave me alone. Despite him being huge and sort of intimidating, he's actually pretty sweet and very much so, a flirt.

I told him about the party and he went on for a few minutes about how awesome it'd be because he'd be there and I humored him by laughing and agreeing although the only reason it'd be awesome is because _I _was going to be there and my friends...not him. But I can't just crush some guy's dream, that's not what heroes do!

After a while of talking to Christian, he introduced me to the rest of the people in his group, excluding Ivan since I already met him and he wasn't even in this class. So I met Berwald from Sweden, Sadik from Turkey, Abel from Netherlands and of course Christian...again. He felt the need to introduce himself a second time because ya know, I totally forgot his name when he introduced his scary ass friends.

They were nice to me but scary as hell still and I felt pretty uncomfortable mostly because they could literally sit on me and I'd probably die. That's how huge they all were. I was in shape and sort of big with muscles but they were tall _and_ ripped. Kinda like Mattie, although Mattie is the sweetest thing ever so I couldn't ever be afraid of him.

After class, they all followed me, or rather Christian to the meeting place and it took me a good five minutes to get him to leave me alone. He was cute and junk but...his friends kinda made me wanna pee my pants a little. When they left, the rest of _my_ friends were shocked to say the least. They definitely didn't expect me to make friends with them, especially Sakura seeing as she witnessed my moment of weakness.

Lovino was the first to walk up to me and punch me in the arm. "What the hell! They try and kidnap you and fight me and you become their fucking best friend? Traitor..."

"I didn't betray you Lovi! I just didn't want to die and Christian won't leave me alone! But they're coming tonight anyways...it's now mandatory...I didn't listen to the announcements but Arthur did and I'm assuming Ludwig and they _both _said that Joan went on and said it was mandatory! So don't be a butt just because I'm trying to save mine."

Lovino sighed and I nudged his arm. "Don't touch me...I'm going to be angry at you for _at least _another ten minutes...so buckle up." I buckled my imaginary seatbelts and pretended to brace myself. I felt pretty damn good considering that little gesture got a smile out of my usually grumpy friend.

Everybody was silenced by Elizabeta who finally had enough of our 'laziness' as she'd call it, and told us to get to work. Ludwig, Lovino and I all went over to the boxes of decorations and started getting them out. I was perfectly happy but it was _never_ a smart choice to put Ludwig and Lovino together solely because Lovino was already an asshole to some people but he really didn't like Ludwig and so they _always_ fought. I did my best at trying to get them to cooperate but they just weren't having it, and so I told them to decorate different ends of the courtyard since we got moved out here last minute. Totally not what I was expecting since it was supposed to be a little cold tonight. Oh well.

Eventually we got everything set up. Ludwig, Lovino and I finished decorating more or less okay. Arthur and Feliciano put out the food and tables and whatnot. Then that just left Elizabeta and Sakura to make sure everything was in place and they would be greeting people. Lovino eventually got ready and went up to his small table in the corner with the sound equipment. I personally think it was the perfect job for him since he hated socializing and he didn't want to be here anyways. He could mostly get away _and_ listen to his own music. Win win! Until someone comes up to him, that'll be a different story.

We finished in time and by the time Mrs. Bonnefoy got there, we were all sitting at one table, talking about the night that was about to start and go on until ten. _Ten._ Fun time. She walked up to Elizabeta and they had a small conversation about how this was going to go and they hit it off real well. It was almost five and I turned to Lovino who just rolled his eyes, then to Arthur who just sighed.

I would've said something to Ludwig, Sakura and Feliciano but they were arguing about something I probably wouldn't care about...or wouldn't be able to understand. Although if _I_ couldn't understand it, I doubt Feliciano would be as happy and as happily participating as he is at the moment...I'll ask later.

**Okay. I'm **_**so**_** sorry about how late this is! I know it isn't too, too bad but I mean…I'm like a week and a half late. I'm so sorry though because last week I was in a performance for school and it goes right after school til like 10 and that was the **_**whole**_** week. I couldn't type at all and this week I just got sick and didn't have motivation. I'm actually still sick but I needed to update this. I hope this is good enough for right now. I didn't want it to end here but I'd be writing for like five more days before I got to where I wanted so we're just gonna wait til next time!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this! Reviews and follows would be appreciated. I really love seeing reviews and if you guys like it…tell me what you think is gonna happen, if you like it so far, what you'd change, suggestions, anything! The story is pretty set but who knows, you could have an idea that I really like! (I'd credit your idea of course) **

**~See ya next time~**


End file.
